


The Long Bright Dark

by hieroglyphics



Series: 风与星Wind and Stars [8]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alaska, Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cabins, Comfort, Cults, Drawing, Drugged Sex, Family Issues, Hallucinations, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M Sex, Memories, Mental Instability, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Teenage Rebellion, bottom!Marty, church
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 马蒂知道自己还会忍不住回来，只为看一眼过去的影子，虽然这已经毫无意义。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marty中心。2002年前后——季后。

这是马蒂第六次来这里。

那天晚上他回到家，发现玛姬一个人在黑暗的餐厅里等他。房子空荡荡的，静得可怕。她开口对他说话，带着胜利和嘲讽的微笑。他看着她嘴唇开合，冷静清晰的声音敲击着他的耳鼓，但他几乎没听懂她说了什么。他这才发现孩子们已经提前被送走，去了她父母那里——早晨她告诉他她们去参加校外活动，他竟见鬼的丝毫没有怀疑——他从没见过她这样，她的温柔和从容，她的智慧和优雅，都不见了。他第一次看见她变得苍老，抿成一条线的嘴边显出冷酷的纹路。那已经不是他的妻子。只是一个受伤的女人，被击得粉碎，但仇恨让她变得强大，残酷而恶意。他不相信她会变得这么可怕——他简直不知道哪个才是真正的她，是以往那个温暖的港湾和支柱，还是面前这个冰冷的复仇之神。恐惧压倒了他的愤怒。她看着他崩溃，品尝着他的痛苦，直到心满意足。她拿起车钥匙离开了，他听见关门的声音，但还躺在冰冷的厨房地板上，浑身无力，再也站不起来。

什么样的愤怒和怨恨，能让她决绝地亲手摧毁自己在他心中的所有美好。

而更可怖的是，他知道毁了她美丽的光辉，让他们梦想的婚姻变成噩梦的正是他自己。

自从那个摧毁一切的夜晚之后，玛姬已经完全变成了一个陌生人——还有奥德丽和梅茜，和所有他曾熟悉的一切。简直像个无法醒来的噩梦。他一脚踏进了一个异世界，一个和他过去所习惯的世界一模一样的世界，但只有他被诅咒，放逐了，人们再也不认识他，再也不会对他微笑。

玛姬留给他24小时收拾随身用品，像大件垃圾似的把他踢出门，到随便什么地方——她不在乎。他开始在不同的旅馆和朋友家里辗转过夜。之后一段时间，他们之间的交流都是通过律师。他再也没见过孩子们，玛姬避免他们见面。一次在法院，他瞥见奥德丽和梅茜坐在玛姬车里，在外面的街边等着，他冲出门去，但她们转开头，摇上了车窗。

那之后他第一次回到这里，是在玛姬向法院申请了限制令之后——他真不敢相信她真那么干了，但他其实并不惊讶——现在的她还有什么做不出来呢。看到他的车停在车道上，她大步走出来，挡住他——我会给你上司打电话，你不想让警察逮捕你吧，全凶杀科的都在等着看好戏呢——她眼里燃烧着怒火。喔，你真美，不知为什么马蒂脑子里只有这个念头，如果是在中世纪，你没准能当个圣女贞德什么的。他不禁说出了口。玛姬有点吃惊，但随即笑了一下。很高兴你还有幽默感——她交叉起双臂，冷冷地看着他——走开，否则我报警了。

后来的几次，他没有靠近院子，只是在邻居家的树下远远看着。夜幕降临后，他能从餐厅的窗子看见她们，通常只有玛姬和梅茜，在餐桌边吃饭，没看见奥德丽。他想起最近的两个月，奥德丽都不和他们一起吃饭，只是在他们吃完后把食物拿进自己房间，像女孩们小时候，他给她们念的童话书里偷牛奶的小精灵。她们在吃意面，没有配帕美森奶酪——他胸口一阵刺痛——因为他不喜欢，家里的餐桌上从来没有帕美森奶酪。梅茜揉着鼻子，她好像有点感冒。玛姬对她摇着头。她们的神色很轻松，他想起来了，明天是周六，梅茜会在早上准时等候她的卡通片，而他会在自己房间，一边听着钓鱼频道一边整理自己收藏的钓钩，直到玛姬喊他们打扫房间——而现在，只有玛姬一个人对付那台老旧的吸尘器了。那些钓钩也不知哪里去了，他已经不记得这些小事。

他站着，直到玛姬和梅茜收拾干净餐桌，离开了餐厅，关了灯，他还是站在那里。浇过水的草坪打湿了他的鞋，他双脚冰冷，像生了根。

几个小时后，周围已经一片寂静。他还坐在树下，昏昏欲睡。整座房子只有奥德丽的窗口还亮着灯。当那扇窗子打开时，他吃了一惊。奥德丽从窗口钻了出来。他发现她的头发剪短了，光着脚。她在房顶上走了几步，在厨房的屋脊上坐了下来。马蒂看到火光一闪，她点着了一根烟——马蒂知道她抽烟，她的房间里总有烟味——但她从不在家人面前抽。她默默地抽完了一支，然后从口袋里拿出一个小瓶子喝了一口——shit，看样子像个铝质酒壶，她从哪弄来的，马蒂想——又一口，直到把瓶子喝空。她抱着双腿，把头埋在膝盖中间，好像筋疲力尽了。他想起多年前他和玛姬分居的时候，有一次夜里玛姬慌张地打来电话，说找不到奥德丽。他立刻从拉斯特的住处开车赶回去。后来他们在玛姬的车里找到了她。那时的她也是这样，一动不动，蜷缩成一团，像被吓呆了。看到马蒂，她扑过来抱紧他的脖子不松手——现在的她早已不是那个软弱的小东西，手拿着酒瓶，但她的肩膀好像在发抖。她在哭。

马蒂想冲过去，爬上房顶，拥抱她，告诉她爸爸在这儿。他才不在乎会吵醒多少邻居，也不在乎会不会被同事铐上手铐押走。他记不得上次拥抱奥德丽是什么时候了，也许是一年半以前，她得流感发高烧的时候。他意识到自己从没有真正了解她，也没有这个意愿——想到他的小女孩正在成长，变成一个他不认识的年轻女人，陌生而危险的力在内部撕扯着她——这个想法简直让他惊恐莫名，无法面对。他承认玛姬比他坚强，他退缩了，逃开了，把家庭的重担完全扔到一边，让她一个人承担。为什么他到现在才明白——但奥德丽已经站起来，抹了抹脸。她的脸像月光一样冷漠。她踩着房顶，钻进她的窗子里去。

太晚了，她们再也不需要你，你困住了她们。没有你，她们才能自由。

冰一般的声音在他头颅深处响起，那嗓音那么熟悉，简直像——

拉斯特▪科尔。不不。走开。见鬼的拉斯特▪科尔。永远别让我想起他。

第五次回到这里，马蒂吃惊地发现整座房子已经空了，显然正在重新装修——玛姬没有告诉他她已经把房子卖了。也许她发现他在窥探她们，也许她告诉自己要彻底摆脱和他相关的一切，把他从记忆中抹掉。他走过长时间没有修剪过的草坪，觉得膝盖发软，眼前一片模糊。车库后面的小屋已经不见了——那是梅茜出生之前他亲手盖的，那时他们刚搬进这房子没多久——那年他真是忙得不可开交，因为玛姬怀孕，装修的活儿几乎都是他一个人包办的，他还记得玛姬亲手画了图纸，奥德丽摇摇晃晃地抱着刷子，把它当成了画笔，最后小屋盖好的时候，他们三个都沾了满身的涂料——那曾经是奥德丽和梅茜的彩虹之家，后来她们长大了一些，它成了奥德丽的狗皮皮的狗屋。皮皮死后——是肾炎还是肠炎，他从没弄明白过，奥德丽哭了一星期——他们再也没养过宠物，小屋就被孩子们遗忘了，变成了堆放割草机和园艺工具的地方，虽然他从来不理解为什么每个休息日都要在一块没用的地皮上花这么多时间。玛姬和孩子们在卧室窗外种的那棵无花果树也被连根拔起了，可怜巴巴地躺在尘土中，那是梅茜为了生物作业种的——他不记得她说过，只记得那天他下班后两个孩子向他跑过来，满手满脸都是泥，得意洋洋地拉着他的手去看那棵小小的幼苗，那时他从没想过这棵树会长得这么快，树叶遮住了卧室的窗子，沉甸甸的果实压弯了枝头，让他和玛姬不止一次被夜里果子掉落在房顶上的声音惊醒。

大门已经卸下来，马蒂摇摇晃晃地走进空无一物的前厅。壁纸，地板，什么都没剩下。他更喜欢他们以前的壁纸——白底色上有浅色的碎花，他还记得玛姬在店里认真挑选壁纸的样子，她说她相信女孩们都会有他那么蓝的眼睛，这种壁纸最配他们眼睛的颜色——虽然玛姬的姐姐安吉拉和她那个州政府工程承包商的丈夫，在来他们的新家做客的时候带着明显的鄙夷神色，在奥德丽成功地把咖啡撒在安吉拉裙子上，并礼貌地把他们打发出门之后，他和玛姬笑了好半天。他喜欢看玛姬穿着那件淡紫色裙子，坐在窗台上吹长笛，月光下的她简直像一个梦。她有天分，曾是大学音乐社的主力，但梅茜出生后她渐渐放弃了这些爱好，那支长笛也被遗忘在了衣橱上的箱子里。三年前他们重新装修了房子——这次他和拉斯特正在忙那个停车场女尸案，就全部交给玛姬去办。说实话，新风格他并不喜欢——让他想起玛姬的父母家。原来装饰着小花的客厅变得像州立大学的会客室。不过不动手就没有发言权——他并不太在乎。同样的还有玛姬的新衣服，新发型，和新香水。我们不可能永远是牛仔小子和农场姑娘——她曾说过。虽然对玛姬的外表他并不太在意——在他眼里，她从来都无懈可击——但他真的希望她永远是那个阳光下无忧无虑的女孩，穿着碎花衬衣，发辫里插着野花。

餐厅门口的门柱也粉刷一新，那些长长短短，颜色不一的画痕永远消失了。那些年里，每三个月奥德丽和梅茜都会把她们的身高记录在上面，有时候是他和玛姬写，有时候是孩子们自己用彩笔记录，她们喜欢比较谁长得更快。马蒂还记得梅茜五岁的时候问他，将来她会不会长得比他高。

一切都消失了。他怀疑过去的一切是不是一场梦。他从没想过有一天他的人生会像拉斯特曾经的住处一样。空旷。荒芜。

就连拉斯特也消失了。

空白。归零。

几个月后，他第六次回到这里。不出意外地，房子里已经搬进了新住户。他坐在车里，看着男人和孩子在院子里擦洗汽车。空气里飘来晚饭的香味。

他知道自己还会忍不住回来，只为看一眼过去的影子，虽然这已经毫无意义。


	2. Chapter 2

西奥多▪索耶。

看到请柬上的名字，马蒂在记忆里搜寻了半天，才想起曾听说过这个人。

离婚三个月后，马蒂发现自己能继续过下去。在连续酗酒一个月，两次被索尔特停职警告之后（“该死的，哈特，要不是看在你过去的份上，我早就该把你踢回那个老鼠洞去。”）他惊讶地发现社会人的基因起了作用，好像驱使蜜蜂回巢的本能一样，他脑中的风暴渐渐平息了。也许是朝九晚五的刻板工作把他牵回正轨，也许是已经疲惫于和自己的战争，生活慢慢恢复了老样子。他找了一处租金还算合适的小公寓，下班后的时间几乎都消磨在酒吧里。酒精舒展了血管，酒吧里充满人气的温暖气氛令人惬意，让他好像又回到了从前，似乎一切都没有变。那些酒友同事们又回到他身边，迫不及待地表示同情，像苍蝇见了肉——失意者的气味总能吸引那些在枯燥生活中寻求优越感的人。真讽刺，他想，让你的世界天翻地覆的风暴，在别人眼里只不过是水池里的小小涟漪，茶余饭后的谈资，生活还要继续。他讨厌这些人的嗡嗡声，但并不想把他们赶走。他甚至感谢他们。比起那个空寂得可怕的小公寓，任何可供交流的人声都很难得。他鄙视自己，但他能忍受。他只是个普通人，不是野兽，他不可能放弃一切，即使想自暴自弃也办不到——

那是他和拉斯特本质上的不同。

真奇怪，头一个月他还固执地抱着对拉斯特的怨恨，好像那就能让自己好受些。但现在，那种狂怒和巨痛已经淡化成一种隐隐的钝痛。也许是因为玛姬已经告诉他那件事不是拉斯特的错。他想，两个人中至少有一个不想故意伤害他。在他所有的失败当中，至少还有一点可取之处，那就是和拉斯特勉强可称为友谊的关系。虽然这意味着他会永远对那个人抱着愧疚。

他想知道，当年失去了一切的拉斯特是什么样。

以前他从没想过失去了妻女的生活会怎样，但现在他觉得并没那么可怕。实际上，他甚至有些轻松。也许潜意识中他已经无数次想到过这个结局。在酒吧里，他又开始打量那些身材姣好的姑娘们，并成功地引起了她们的注意。

他们的离婚诉讼告一段落后，玛姬开始允许他见孩子们。一个月一次。但每次见面都很尴尬。他努力想让孩子们开心，但不幸的是，他才发现对这个年龄的女孩子们喜欢什么，自己完全一无所知。现在开始学当模范爸爸似乎太晚了些。女孩们都发现他的手足无措。奥德丽只来见过他一次，一直插着耳机，毫不掩饰她的不耐烦。马蒂简直不敢跟她搭话。梅茜一直听着他说话。你不用每次都给我买香蕉船，爸，我正在减肥呢——只有他们两人在一起的时候，他才找回了一点以前的感觉。玛姬这一阵都很忙，马蒂只知道她换了工作。每次见到她都行色匆匆，好像把他当成一个讨厌的病人，只是勉强保持职业性的礼貌。

他觉得好像又回到九五年的时候。那时的玛姬也是如此。能这样下去也不错，他想，他已经认识到错误，在努力改正了，事情总会变好的——他开始幻想有一天玛姬会回心转意。

离婚八个月之后的那次会面，玛姬破例让他多留了一会儿。她交给他一个信封。她脸上的表情让他忽然感到事情不妙。

他打开信封，里面是一张婚礼请柬。印刷精美，上面用花体字写着“西奥多▪索耶和玛姬▪赫伯特”。

西奥多▪索耶，见他妈的鬼，那到底是谁——他只有这一个念头。

“泰德▪索耶，我们下个月5日举行婚礼。”她的语气好像在对酒店前台讲话。“只是说一声，我想应该让你知道。”

他说不出话来。像以往一样，她立刻看出他想问什么。“那个泰迪，你该记得。”

这时他才想了起来。那个泰德，玛姬父亲朋友的儿子，和玛姬上过同一所中学，玛姬提到他的时候总把他叫“泰迪”。他曾在玛姬的中学相册里见过那人的照片，只记得他个子不高，相貌平平，戴着一副大眼镜。典型的那种会被马蒂鄙视的书呆子。上大学之后玛姬和他就再没见过面。

马蒂好不容易找回自己的声音。“……你了解他吗？”

“我认识他的时间比认识你长，马蒂。没错，我们已经约会了三个月。他向我求婚，我答应了。他让我很满意。”

她挺直了身体。“其实我没必要和你说这么多——你只需要知道一点，他能让我和孩子们幸福。”

马蒂不记得自己是怎么回去的。三天后，他用一切关系查出了泰德▪索耶的情况。常青藤盟校高材生，前些年一直在海外，回国后在家族制药集团担任要职。他比玛姬小两岁，没有婚史，曾有一个交往了六年的女友，刚刚分手，给他留下一个儿子。玛姬的新工作正是在索耶集团下属的制药公司。

他想起大学里的玛姬曾梦想当一名心脏外科医生，她也的确有这样的资质，但毕业后的迅速怀孕让他们过早地走入了婚姻。为迎接奥德丽的诞生，她只能放弃自己的医生梦想。婚后的头几年她只能全心扑在女儿们身上，梅茜一岁半以后，她开始在州立大学医学院进修——那段时间简直让她精疲力尽。马蒂想起多少次自己从梦里醒来，都看见书桌上的灯亮着，她坐在婴儿床边上，头一点一点的，手里的书已经掉在地上。有些时候在送奥德丽去幼儿园后，她不得不抱着梅茜去上课。取得护士资格后，她很快找到了工作，虽然马蒂认为那没有必要——他有能力负担他的家庭，而且奥德丽也快上小学了，他和孩子们都需要她，下班回家看不到她让他不习惯——但他总是说不过她。之后的几年，在工作之余，她一直继续着学业。现在想起来，他简直不明白她怎么做到的。那段时间的每一天她都在全速运转，除了睡觉，他们几乎没有独处的时间。但她的职业生涯越成功，他们的距离就越远。在和拉斯特搭档之初，她已经拿到护理医师资格，在一家私立医院找到了新工作。但玛姬不是那种会满足于小小成绩的人，这和他完全不同——马蒂总是不明白，她为什么就不能坐下来，像他的母亲一样，享受有他和孩子们在身边的每一天。他想起一年前的这个时候，玛姬还在和他商量将来的计划——他认为她现在的职位很好，不再像以前那么辛苦，薪酬也让人满意，但玛姬感到在这个位置，她的发展已经到了瓶颈。现在他才意识到，作为曾经的另一半，他不知道她想要什么，他从未给她的人生提供过真正的支持和帮助，也从未真正关心过她的梦想和需要。

泰德▪索耶才是她需要的人。

泰德能让我和孩子们幸福。——多么讽刺，他也向她这样承诺过，因为这句话，玛姬才和他走到一起。

 

夜里十一点半，马蒂已经换上睡裤，准备上床睡觉了。他的手机忽然响起来。

他看了一眼屏幕，立刻接通。梅茜急切的声音冲出来。

“爸，你能去找找奥迪吗？我答应了她不告诉妈的，但……”她的声音变轻了，“今天她样子怪怪的，我怕……”

像以前很多次一样，奥德丽又从窗子爬出去夜游了。这次是去朋友迪伦家的生日派对，已经过了她们约定的时间，奥德丽还没有回家。马蒂惊讶地发现，他的女儿们有这么多秘密——他想起女孩们小时候，在玛姬加班的晚上，他会偷偷带她们去吃冰淇淋，这是他们之间的小秘密——如果他没有离开她们，也许会永远蒙在鼓里。

“别急，宝贝，”他努力稳定自己的声音，“你知道你们这么做不对——马上去告诉妈。我会去带她回来。”

半个小时后，马蒂就开车到了梅茜说的地方。在院子外面就能看到窗子里灯光闪动，音乐闷响。车道上横七竖八地停着五六辆车——操，他十几岁的时候，孩子们可没这么多豪车。院门锁了。他暗骂了一句，翻过栅栏跳进院子。前院里零散地扔着几把桌椅，但没有人。房子的前门关着。他考虑了一下，直接从车库边绕到房子后面。这里的音乐声更响，看上去派对已经进行了一段时间了，到处散落着吃剩的食物，一次性餐具，饮料瓶，酒罐和烟头。泳池边有几个青年男女，已经到了没法注意外界的阶段。马蒂根本无暇顾及，也不在乎被人发现。他从半开的落地门进了房子。嘈杂的音乐和闷热的空气立刻扑面而来。空气中充斥着酒气和汗味，还有种令人不快的味道，足以让他提高警惕。屋里到处是散落一地的杂物和挤在一起的人。他费劲地挤过去，检查了一楼的每个房间，没去管几个惊讶地盯着他的孩子。

一楼没找到奥德丽，他又几步跨上二楼。这里安静了很多。走廊里很暗，只开了一个壁灯。他放慢脚步，小心地推开楼梯旁边的一扇门。房间里没有开灯，但点着几支蜡烛。有一种古怪的音乐声萦绕在周围。他的眼睛适应了昏暗的光线之后才发现，房间正中的床上有一个十七八岁的男孩，裸着上身，面朝下趴在床上。他的女儿——奥德丽——正跪在他旁边，弯着腰，用手指在他裸着的背上画着什么，男孩的皮肤上满是鲜红的线条。奥德丽的双手也染上了红色。摇晃的烛光让这一切显出一种诡异的气息。马蒂一眼就认出来——那是血。他几步跨过房间，一把抓住奥德丽的手，她的左手臂上已经鲜血淋漓。马蒂立刻掏出手帕包住她的手腕。奥德丽瞪大眼睛看着他，好像不认识他是谁。他把奥德丽从床上拉下来，半扶半拖着她往外走。她无力地挣扎了几下，就放弃了反抗。

直到把奥德丽带出房子，放进他车里，马蒂的头还在嗡嗡响。他在车外站了一会儿，用手指压着颈动脉，告诉自己要冷静——他居然还记得拉斯特那套。后来他坐进车里，拿起奥德丽的手仔细检查。手腕上有几条杂乱的割伤，但并不深，血已经止住了。她疲倦地靠着座位，呆呆地看着窗外。她身上有酒气，也许还有大麻味。

“别大惊小怪，我没想自杀，派对太无聊了，我只是在创作。”她小声说，面无表情。“干得漂亮，哈特警官。这下灵感全没了。”

马蒂简直气得说不出话，他深吸了几口气，好不容易才开口：“你知道自己在做什么吗，奥德丽？”

她带着嘲讽的神气看了他一会儿，然后转过头去。

“你要逮捕我吗，警官？——不用担心，我有妈，有梅茜，还有心理治疗师。忘了说，我很快就会有个新爸了。他会关心我，爱护我，还会给我付学费，让我上大学。”

奥德丽的声音有点含糊不清，她的状态不能算清醒，有点病态的兴奋，但每个字都毫不犹豫，像一把尖刀，直接戳进他胃里。

“索耶先生是个好人。他喜欢艺术，古典音乐，会潜水，还会做日本料理。他什么都有，就像那个仙女教母，能实现我们一切愿望——也许吧。他们签了婚前协议什么的——我猜意思是说，如果魔法失效了，我们还会变回灰姑娘。不过妈不会让这种事发生的。她知道他需要一个像她这样的人，塔拉庄园的女主人——还有谁比她更合适呢？有时候我真奇怪她是不是从画报上剪下来的。”

她笑了一声。“不，才不是呢。说件有趣的事，那个时候你每天晚上都不在，妈以为我睡着了，但我没有，我从窗子里往外看，知道我看到了什么吗？她在夜里悄悄出门了——化了浓妆，穿得像……“她咽下了要说的话，“开车走了，我不知道她几点钟回来的——好几次了。你们从来不告诉我们为什么吵架，妈从没说过你干了什么，你们觉得把我们关在盒子里就能保护我们——而她自己又在干什么？你们是不是以为我们都是傻瓜？你们觉得孩子是什么？姜饼小人吗？”

马蒂想捂住耳朵，但他不能。

“相信吗，今天我成功地让妈崩溃了。”她打量着他的表情，“妈不让我晚上一个人出门，她觉得我不能这么下去——我该去看心理医生。一个完整的家庭对我有好处，能给我付学费和医疗费。真奇怪，她还没受够吗？我不再需要一个陌生人来当父亲，一个就已经够受了。为什么非要靠男人才能活下去？她希望我和梅茜像她那样，完美无缺，找个好男人，买所房子，付出自己的一切，到头来却满足不了他，被欺骗，被伤害——不承认自己的失败，只能一个人去酒吧买醉，找随便什么男人鬼混，在回来之前擦掉眼泪，洗掉嘴里的酒味。”

马蒂简直不敢相信这是从他女儿嘴里讲出来的话。他从来不知道玛姬做过这样的事。他不知道哪个对他打击更深——是受伤的女儿，还是不再让他理解的妻子。

奥德丽毫无幽默感地笑了一下，咬着自己的指甲。“对啊，我说了。妈就那样看着我，像你一样。我以为她会给我一耳光，我还有点期待——但她没有，她只是扭过头去哭了。我多久没看见她在我面前哭了？啊，那倒让我有点放心了。知道她也是人类。也许这对她有好处。这几个月她的弦都快绷断了。”

她吐出一口气。“如果我是个好女儿，就该拥抱她，向她道歉，但我不是——我就到这儿来了。”

和她冷漠的神色相反，她的声音发抖，越说越快，好像那个快崩断的人是她自己。马蒂从她的声音里听出恐慌——她摸索着口袋，掏出一根烟来。马蒂一把抓过那根烟，把它扔出窗外。奥德丽只是咬着嘴唇，挑衅地看着他，脸上已经完全没有血色。

他有意忽视的东西，一直想逃开的东西，都威胁地横在眼前，他还是无法应付这个。更可怕的是，这些只能让玛姬一个人承担。

他咬着牙咽下喉咙里的硬块，努力稳住声音。“你喝多了，奥德丽，这不是你想说的。系上安全带，我送你回去。”

他们终于回到玛姬家门口的时候，玛姬已经在门外等着了。马蒂把奥德丽抱下车——她已经睡着了——送进屋里，向玛姬说明了情况。他没有告诉她奥德丽和他说的话。他从没见过玛姬这么憔悴。她脸色苍白，眼帘下出现了阴影，受伤的眼神让他心痛。

“要我帮忙吗？”他看着奥德丽血迹斑斑的左手。

她看了他一眼，刹那间，他觉得她要倒下去。

“不用。”玛姬在他眼前关上了门。

 

玛姬婚礼的那天，马蒂还是去了。他知道自己不得不去。好像快渴死的人追随着沙漠里虚幻的水光。

这是个星期六，阳光很好。他把车停在教堂门口，看着参加婚礼的宾客们簇拥着新婚夫妇从里面出来。他看见玛姬穿着婚纱——不像多年前和他结婚时那样甜美可爱，但更高雅——他也说不清。她还是那么美，微笑着，挽着新郎，向周围点头致意。新郎的手搂着她的腰。奥德丽和梅茜在他们身边，穿着他从没见过的礼服。奥德丽终于不化那种可怕的妆了，他想，那让她像穿了一层盔甲。今天的她平静得出奇，抿着嘴，脸白得像瓷器。梅茜挠着胳膊——她从来不喜欢戴手套——好像在参加一个沉闷的音乐会。

他想起自己的婚礼。天气也是这么好。但奇怪的是，他没有更多的感觉了。从今以后，她就是玛姬▪索耶了。她们已经是陌生人，和他不再有关系。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分级升到R，警告：本章有BG肉，我也不知道为什么写这个……

马蒂又开始给贝丝打电话。

每晚他都在酒吧呆到快关门的时候。他不想回去。不想面对那个空荡荡的房间。前几个月他觉得自己已经好了，但现在他才发现，他一直抱着不切实际的希望，好像半个身子已经陷进了流沙，还以为绿洲就在眼前。而现在，所有的希望都消失了。他被独自遗弃在荒漠中。

周末的半夜里，他忽然在电视机前的沙发上醒过来，脚下堆着空酒罐。口干舌燥，嘴里像塞满了沙子。他爬起来，往前看，什么也看不到。周围是一片黑暗。寂静。无边的空洞向他挤过来，压得他透不过气。他盲目地摸过手机，找到贝丝的名字——这是他在这个时候唯一能拨的电话。

他已经大半年没见过她了。那个晚上之后，他就没再主动联系过她。贝丝打过几个电话来，但他不想再见面，就简单地告诉她他们结束了。之后她就没再打过。

他没抱多大希望。但铃声响了几声就被接了起来，他听到一个熟悉的声音。他含糊地说了自己的名字。

“你来吧。”

马蒂敲开门的时候，贝丝站在门口，穿着薄薄的睡裙。他闻到房间里温暖的香气。她向他笑起来，抱住他的脖子。

他当天没有回去，后来的几天也没有。整整两天，他们都没出门，除了做爱就是打电话叫外卖，直到被吵到的邻居来敲门。

她稍微长了点肉，还是那么苗条和柔软，她那些小玩具和新花样让他应接不暇——让他有点迟疑和惶恐，不知自己是不是已经不如从前了。但她调皮地笑着，咬着他，用手指和嘴唇成功地撩拨起他的欲望。他们分享着大麻卷，很快就飘飘欲仙，从精疲力尽的谷底又攀上迷醉的高峰。他傻笑起来，笑得简直停不下来，他还是那个天不怕地不怕的牛仔小子，只要他打个响指，酒吧里一半姑娘都会跟着他走。他不知道自己身上这种基因是从哪里来的。他老爸那辈人把他这类叫“坏小子”，提到这个词的时候男人们总是会意地一笑，互相挤挤眼。对性爱的冒险，他从不会退缩。那能熨平他的皱褶，为他重新注满自信。他喜欢女人，欣赏她们，品味她们——她们的胴体都混在一起，玛姬柔长的脖颈，丽莎丰满的乳房，贝丝柔滑的大腿包裹着他，让他觉得安全。他在丽莎和贝丝身上看到玛姬的影子，但她们又如此不同。丽莎像只雌豹，他喜欢她第一次上床就把他压在身下，像骑一匹烈马，喜欢她高潮时肆无忌惮地叫他的名字。贝丝像只小野猫，他能把她的长发抓在手里，让她呻吟，扭动，指甲抠进他的腿——曾经的玛姬像一株柔柳，在他的重压下颤抖，他爱她眼里迷醉和崇拜的眼神。但在家里那个色调沉闷的卧室，真丝床单上，玛姬的双腿围着他，他看着她的脸，信心却从胸中溜走了，他怕让她不满，怕让她想起过去，怕自己不再被她需要。玛姬也能感到他的不安，他只能草草收场——他爱她，但每一天，他们之间的亲密都在渐渐消磨。他能清晰地看到自己正在走下坡路，像沙漠行者越来越干瘪的水袋，他们的爱情之花在渐渐枯萎。——现在她在另一个男人的床上。好日子已经不再来。

但现在，贝丝青春的肉体让他觉得自己被浸润，展开了。他感到还被人爱着。他只能绝望地抓住这种感觉，哪怕这只是个夜魔带来的谵妄之梦。

后来他醒来的时候，已经是下午了。贝丝坐在窗台上，穿着他的衬衣。她若有所思地看着他。

“她离开你了。”这不是个问句。她的目光落在他空着的右手无名指上。

“我知道她会的，总有一天。我给你的手机发照片，因为我想让她离开你。”她把下巴放在膝盖上。“你恨我吗？”

马蒂说不出话来。

“我的姨妈恨我。”贝丝慢条斯理地把散乱的头发梳起来，“她把我带回家的时候，他们是教区里的模范夫妻。他们在餐前会做祈祷，每个星期天都会带我去教堂。后来她知道了姨夫对我做的事，但她没有报警，也没有离婚——她不会的，那会要了她的命，因为那个人是她的一切。她从没说过，但我知道她恨我，我玷污了他们的清白，让她的丈夫堕落。但她不能赶我走，因为她的丈夫需要我。”

“有一段时间我也恨我自己。然后我逃走了。简告诉我，那不是我的错，后来我就好多了。他不是个坏人，不管你怎么想——他迷失了，因为他软弱。他爱我，以他的方式。所有人都一样，不是么？男人，女人，他们有那么多秘密，不知道自己想要什么，他们戴着面具和枷锁，在黑暗中跳舞。他们不明白为什么这样做，但还是继续做下去。”

她把发辫放在脑后。“你帮助过我——那对我很重要。你让我想起他——怕失去一直所拥有的东西，那种恐惧和失落——我想为你做点什么。我想让你妻子离开你，那能给你们自由。你们伪装得太久，都没意识到欺骗已经成了你们的一部分。”

马蒂不知该作何想法。其实多年前在兔子农场的贝丝并没引起他的注意，只是又一个迷失和沦落，需要救助的女孩。但再次见面的贝丝让他惊讶，让他想起当年的玛姬。她的房间狭小又凌乱，二手市场买来的家具 ，廉价的香水，十字架，怪模怪样的小神龛，和琐碎的小装饰品，让他好像回到大学时候，自在又放松。但她常常让他迷惑，她不只是他起初想像的那种简单的年轻女子，她的表面下藏着秘密。他们的交流很有限，马蒂从来不知道她在想什么。有时候她会说一些奇怪的话。她常常在两个极端间摇摆不定——有时疯得像酒神的狂女，有时又严肃得像德尔斐的祭司。

“不，你根本不懂……”马蒂的舌头有点不听使唤。

“你不明白她想要什么，她也不明白你的需要。但我知道。我都知道。”她像只猫似的爬到他身上，眼睛闪闪发光。“我看到水底，看到深处，我能看到你的梦，你最深的秘密……上帝会宽恕一切，净化我们的罪孽……”

马蒂有点眩晕。他感到自己正在偏离，失衡，滑落。但是该死的，他又有什么可怕？他已经什么都不剩了。

马蒂在贝丝那里住了一段时间。这事他没有对任何人提起。和她在一起和玛姬完全不同。他们可以在床上就着啤酒吃披萨，肆无忌惮地听摇滚，几天都不用收拾房间。有的周末贝丝会带他去夜店，第二天在一地狼藉的包房里头痛欲裂地醒来——他不得不承认过这种日子他有点太老了。他知道这段关系总有一天会结束，但现在他还不想去考虑。

有的时候贝丝像变了一个人。有的星期日早晨他们会去教堂。这时候贝丝会戴上她的小十字架项链，坐在离讲坛最远的角落里，把额头靠在手上。马蒂一直对教堂有种复杂的感觉。他的母亲是虔诚的浸信会徒，而他的父亲自朝鲜战场回来后就放弃了信仰。他还记得老爹偶尔说出大不敬的话时，母亲无可奈何地把还是孩子的他带开。而他对宗教的感觉摇摆在二者之间——他更喜欢用理智接近上帝。在多年前，父亲去世以后，他和玛姬在进行婚姻辅导，他认为自己应该从上帝那里寻求支持。他们曾带着孩子们去过几次教堂——但玛姬和孩子们很快就厌倦了。那不能解决他们之间的问题。实际上，什么也解决不了。拉斯特不止一次表示出对宗教的反感，而讽刺的是，没有人比他更适合当一个先知或圣徒了。在职业生涯中马蒂看到过许多事，足以刺破任何盲信的迷雾，使他能够理解拉斯特的冷嘲热讽。虽然如此，马蒂对教堂还是有着一种亲切的感情。他更愿意把教堂当做一个休憩冥想的地方，一个避风港。他喜欢听贝丝提到上帝，那让他想起小时候听过的布道，使他感到抚慰。

“下次我想带你去一个地方，”他们从教堂出来的时候，她对马蒂说，“一个对我很重要的地方。”

马蒂耸耸肩。“为什么不呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

多日之后的下午，他们开车沿着河岸行驶。天气阴沉而潮湿，广阔的阴云沉沉地笼罩着四野。不知怎的，马蒂想起多年前发现朵拉▪朗的那天——一切的开端。贝丝在开车，面沉如水，但紧咬着的嘴唇暴露了她压抑的情绪，或许是紧张，或许是兴奋。马蒂不知道他们要去哪里。从他和贝丝相处以来，能感觉到她一直在隐藏什么。他觉得今天她想向他坦白，揭开自己的伪装。而他也真的想知道——这让他隐隐不安，但也成功地激起了他的冒险之心。女人的神秘总能让他兴奋莫名。

他们在一片棉田边停下来。一直灰暗的天色忽然被钻出云层的夕阳照亮了。路边立着一个孤零零的牌子，油漆已经剥落，写着“为我们这些罪人祈祷”，表明这里有个教堂。田野和木牌都被余晖染上了一片殷红，让这寂寥的景色被一种不真实的色彩所笼罩。 塔特尔基金会的源泉计划停止之后，这个教区有不少教堂都废弃了。马蒂想起多年前曾和拉斯特走访过不少这种地方，但除了一些古怪而阴森的涂鸦，和满地的垃圾之外，什么也没找到。这些回忆并不让人愉快——他几乎想回头走开。但贝丝下了车，沿着牌子旁的一条被杂草淹没的小路走进去。马蒂也只能跟着她。

面前有一座木制房屋，样子像个谷仓，只有房顶上漆着的大字“忏悔”显示出这曾是个教堂。字迹已经斑驳难辨。房顶原来想必是蓝色的，现在已经看不出来。贝丝径直向木板的大门走去。门上没有锁，只挂着一条铁链，很容易就推开了。教堂明显已经弃置很久了，光线很暗，只剩一个空荡的大厅和光秃秃的讲台，但比他去过的那些地方整齐一些，也许是因为房顶和窗子还完好的缘故。她走到讲台上，有一道朦胧的光辉从房顶上的天窗射进来，在地上投下一块深红的光斑。她在这里跪下来，静静地待了一会儿，好像在祈祷。

“朵拉曾经常来这里，”她轻轻地说，“我陪她来过一次。她说过，我们都是迷路的孩子，想找回失落的天堂。她有国王的印记。我想，她现在一定很快乐，因为她已经变成了国王的天使。”

马蒂只觉得一股寒意从脚下升起来。朵拉▪朗。鹿角和恶魔巢。他不愿再回想起这些。

“你……了解她的事？那时你为什么不告诉我们？”

“那和其他人都没有关系。”她看着他，“不，我不知道她发生了什么。她告诉我的不多。只是……有时我迷惑，感觉不到自己是否还活着，不知该去何方，我会来这里，思考。”

“你找到答案了吗？”马蒂不由自主地问。

她站起来，向他走来。把手放在他的脸上。

“那么你呢？可怜的人——你是那么孤独，那么疲惫，我能看得出来。”

她把脸贴过来。“你愿意跟我来吗？”

马蒂惊跳了一下，把她推开，抓住她的肩膀，看着她的眼睛。她微笑了一下，迎接他的注视。“你害怕了？只是去喝一杯。”

他看了她一会儿，咬住嘴唇。“怎么会。我正想说这个。我不喜欢这地方。”

 

离开废弃的教堂后，他们又上了车。夜幕降临的时候，贝丝驾车驶进一条深长的砾石车道，在一座黑黢黢的房子前停下来。夜色里，马蒂只能模糊地分辨出这是一幢老式建筑。大门被墙上的一盏样式复杂的灯照亮。贝丝带他走上台阶，拉了一下门边的垂绳，屋子的深处响起了铃声，好像遥远的回响。

片刻之后，门就开了。穿着黑色裙装的侍女带他们走进去。马蒂有点意外，他没想到贝丝会带他来这种地方——没有穿正装让他很不安。这是那种老式酒吧，装饰浮华而沉闷，让马蒂觉得像走进了七十年前的老电影。想到在这片荒野中竟然有这种地方，简直让他难以置信。酒吧里已经有不少人——马蒂不知道他们是从哪儿来的，外面的车道上并没看见一辆车——短暂地注视了他们一会儿之后就不再注意。酒吧里很安静，只有一些低声交谈的嗡嗡声，淹没在若有若无的音乐声中。这里和他习惯去的那些嘈杂的酒吧形成鲜明的对比。贝丝带他来到吧台，向酒保说了句什么。很快两杯酒就送了上来。

“说实话，”马蒂品了一口杯子里的酒，做了个鬼脸。“如果你早点告诉我，我会把信用卡带来。”

“不用担心，”她咯咯笑起来，“我在这里打过工，今天是他们的优惠日，熟客免费招待。”

他不知道喝的是什么，像杜松子酒，但掺了淡淡的柠檬，黑刺李和苦艾味。不知是这里暖和的酒香，还是柔和的音乐的作用，几杯酒下肚，他的神经渐渐松弛了，刚才在教堂里的不安感已经烟消云散。他开始说起过去的事，他的黄金时代，和玛姬的美好日子。周围的一切都越来越远，缥缈的乐声充满了他的大脑。他还在橡树餐厅，玛姬在他身边，拉斯特和劳瑞坐在他对面，他们都在笑着，多么幸福。奥德丽和梅茜依偎着躺在小床上，他拍着她们入睡——但他们都融化了，漂走了，消失了。周围一片黑暗。他在哪儿？他伸出手去，却什么也摸不到。

——可怜的孩子，被遗弃在黑暗中的孩子——一个声音，像贝丝的，又不像。——生在黑暗中，在混沌中摸索，寻找着不存在的秩序。欢乐多么短暂，美好又多么脆弱，人类的联系是如此虚无。酒杯会破碎，鲜花会凋零，我们以为拥有的一切，只是转瞬即逝的泡沫。

他摸到了一只手，紧紧地抓着它。

——跟着我。跟着我，

他开始跟着那只手往前走。经过一个又一个房间，走过一个又一个走廊。他的眼睛被蒙上了。他在运动。他失去了时间和空间的概念。一切都混在一起。但不知为什么，他急不可耐。好像有什么重要的东西在等着他。

他终于停止了。遮住他眼睛的东西被拿开了。骤然的亮光让他眨着眼。

眼前是一幅宽大的黄色帷幕，沉重地低垂着，紧闭着。

一个声音在他脑中警告他，让他远离那个帷幕。但同时另一个声音却在急切地催促着，鼓动着，驱使着他向帷幕伸出手去。

 

咔哒。咔哒。

马蒂的太阳穴下像有一千个锤子在敲，眼皮上像坠着千钧之力。当他一片片把意识拼回原位，用了全身的力气才把眼睛撑开一条缝，发现自己在一张陌生的床上。那个一直困扰他的声音原来是风吹着窗框发出的响声。天色晦暗，雨点啪啪地打在玻璃上。而那个在他眼前反复闪现的光是窗外的霓虹灯。

他的舌头干得像木头，嘴里一股恶心味儿。他呻吟了一声，想坐起来，但觉得四肢沉重，全身的骨节都酸疼。一只手扶他起来，帮他拍了拍枕头。他好不容易转过头，看到贝丝在他旁边。她脸色苍白，满眼倦容，头发有点蓬乱。

他想说话，但嗓子里像塞满了木屑，只能艰难地挤出一个字。“水。”

贝丝走开了一会儿，给他带回一杯水。他喝了一口，清凉的液体流下喉咙，让他舒服了很多。他终于能开口了。

“这是哪儿？”他问。

“日光旅馆。你睡了二十个小时。”

“我怎么……”马蒂把脸埋在手里。前一天的事像万花筒一样在他脑中旋转，光怪陆离，荒唐断裂，无法拼合，像一个高热中的梦。他努力想理出个头绪来，但进了那个古怪的酒吧以后的事就像陷进了一团迷雾。波纹地毯。杜松子酒。黄色帷幕——

“我们去了酒吧，点了酒。你喝醉了，没法回家，我只能把你带走，找个旅馆住下。”她淡淡地说。

“你开玩笑？”马蒂皱起眉头，想捉住她的目光。但她把眼睛转开了。“别忘了我好歹是个警察。那酒里有什么？”

“客人们去那里都是因为特别配方的苦艾酒，”她不情愿地说，“我只知道这个。”

“你为什么要带我去那里？那到底是什么地方？”他抓住贝丝的肩膀，用力之大让她哼了一声，甩开他的手。

“你真的想知道？”她忽然恢复了冷静，看着他的眼睛。“那是你的需要，你最深的梦境。我说过，我明白你想要什么，我都知道。是你的心把你带到那里，放下所有的伪装，回到原初，让国王的爱拥抱你——”

马蒂睁大眼睛盯着她。她的脸色黯淡，但眼睛闪闪发光，仿佛透过他看着不存在的东西。他从她的眼里看见了朦胧的幻影——穿着黑色蕾丝内衣的玛姬，戴面罩的男人，扭动的章鱼——

冰冷的恐惧蹿下他的脊骨。他本能地截断思绪。那些幻影又退回到迷雾中，只留下肮脏，粘腻和虚脱的感觉——还有一种奇怪的留恋，让他痛恨自己。

他从她身边缩回去。

“只是个梦罢了，马蒂。”她微笑起来。

 

他们回去之后第二天，马蒂就收拾好自己的东西离开了贝丝家。贝丝坐在床上，看着他忙碌，并没有阻拦。她好像明白他在想什么。

后来马蒂把钥匙交还给她。她收起钥匙，抱起胳膊。

“你害怕了？退缩了？躲回那副面具后面？没用的，你有他的印记——她们不会回来了，孤独最终会吞噬你，我能看到——和我一起，让我帮助你吧。”

他没有回答，穿上外衣。

“你已经回不去了，马蒂。你逃不开的。国王的国土无处不在。”她在他背后说，“如果你改变主意，你知道去哪里找我。”

马蒂停住脚，转过头来。“我不知道你在说什么，贝丝。但为你自己着想，不管你在干什么，马上停止，离开那里。否则我下次再来，就是以警察的身份了。”

 

他又恢复了独身生活。奇怪的是，按部就班的简单生活不再那么难以忍受了。他觉得自己的感情已经耗尽了，再也不会掀起波澜。只是在夜里，他不只一次会回到那黄色帷幕后面，那些细节栩栩如生地互相拼贴，重新上演。醒来时，他都会告诉自己，那只是个梦。

他发现自己的腹部有个奇怪的伤口，像被爬虫的尖牙咬伤的一样。它持续了好几个月，总是不好。但渐渐的，它还是消失了。

他曾想过再去寻找那个酒吧，但他没有勇气。但他还挂念着贝丝。他担心她。几个月后，他又悄悄来到她的住处。但房里已经换了住户。房东告诉他贝丝已经退租离开了。他再也没有她的音信。

阳光依然普照，但他不知道黑暗会潜伏在何方。他只能继续向前。一天又一天，穿过路易斯安那的漫漫长日。


	5. 里番（隐藏剧情）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于帷幕后发生了什么。分级升到NC-17。  
> 一直犹豫应不应该放在这里……和前文风格不太搭，就当做一个（存疑的）隐藏剧情吧 -_-||  
> 警告：放飞自我！BG+MM肉，涉及迷奸/强暴

眼前是一幅宽大的黄色帷幕，沉重地低垂着，紧闭着。

一个声音在他脑中警告他，让他远离那个帷幕。但同时另一个声音却在急切地催促着，鼓动着，驱使着他向帷幕伸出手去。

 

黄色的帷幕分开的时候，马蒂吃了一惊。

它后面是条深暗的长廊，深红的墙壁，地上铺着柔软的地毯。长廊两边排列着一个个房间，有的被黑色丝绒的帷幕遮着，有的帷幕打开着，里面传出灯光和人声。墙上的枝形壁灯发出微光，让走廊显得无限幽深。

马蒂发现他是一个人。贝丝不知去哪里了。他回头看，黄色的帷幕已经放下了。他不想回去，只能迈步向前。地毯吞没了他的脚步声。

他经过一个个或开或闭的房间。一个最大的房间里传出模糊的声音。他看到一群人围成一圈，他们都穿着白袍，跪坐在地上，对着中间的烛火，身体有节奏地摇摆着，发出含糊的吟唱。空气中弥漫着一种古怪的香料气味。另一个帷幕半掩的小室里传出不加掩饰的呻吟和呜咽声，他只瞥见几个赤裸着的男女在蠕动着，壁炉里的火光让他们汗湿的皮肤闪闪发亮。

所有人都戴着黑色的面罩。他完全看不到他们的脸。

但他没有停步。走廊尽头的黑色帷幕间露出一条缝，泻出橙红色的光线。不知为什么，那强烈地吸引着他。

当他终于来到走廊尽头，掀开帷幕。

那是一间宾馆的卧室，装饰着白色和粉红，让他感到奇怪的熟悉。和他刚才所见的相比，这里简直正常得过分——他对自己说。床上坐着一个女人。他进来的时候，她站起来，向他走来。

他惊呆了——那是玛姬。

她穿着那件他最喜欢的火红色裙子——新年舞会上她才会穿，乌黑的长发披在肩上。她的脸上也戴着面罩。但他知道那是她。他想起来了，这里是蜜月套房。他和玛姬度过新婚之夜的地方。

玛姬走到他面前，她的香味扑进他的鼻子。她拉住他的手，把他引到那张大床上。然后她拉开自己背后的拉链，让裙子落在地上。

他只顾看着她，目光无法从她身上移开。玛姬穿着黑色蕾丝内衣，细小的内裤，黑色长袜和吊带袜，简直像是透明的，衬出她白皙柔嫩的皮肤。他不记得她有过这样的内衣，但见鬼，他从没见过她这么美。

他都没意识到她一件件脱光了他的衣服，用一副裹着丝绒的手铐把他的双手拷在床头上。

玛姬爬上床，在他双腿间跪下来，向他俯下身。乌黑发亮的卷发垂下来。她的脸被形状古怪的黑色面罩遮住了一半，他看不清她的脸，只看到她小小的白牙，柔软的舌头，和血红的嘴唇，面罩后面的眼睛闪着狂热和情欲的光。他想起奥德丽的话，在他和贝丝在床上沉溺的夜晚，独身一人在深夜的酒吧流连的她，被拉斯特紧握着，撞击着，喘息着的她也是这样吗？她的红唇吻着他的嘴，然后向下，头发搔着他的前胸，和腹部，一直到两腿之间，含住他已经半硬的性器，舔舐着，一直到让它深入喉中。马蒂的理智像气泡一样飞散了。过去的伊甸园又回来了，他们像亚当和夏娃，年轻，相爱，亲密无间，是彼此的唯一，他们的世界没有一丝阴影，鲜花铺成的道路在面前展开。她的口腔裹着他，柔软灵活的手指探进他的后穴，屈曲着，探索着，让他闭上眼睛，喘息和呜咽起来。

忽然她的温暖的触感消失了。他睁开眼睛寻找她，她已经不在身边，只听见轻轻的笑声。他费劲地扭过头，看见她已经离开了，坐在另一个男人腿上，让对方的手伸进她的内裤——不，玛姬，不，别走，别离开我。他想喊，但发不出声。

她任由那个男人抚摸她，看着他，面罩下的红唇弯成一个嘲弄的笑。

她不是玛姬。他的伊甸园早已破碎了，再也找不回。

他意识到这点的时候，忽然感到一个冰凉滑腻的东西捅进他的穴口。他惊叫了一声。那东西比手指粗得多，不软不硬，并不光滑。突然的刺激让他的括约肌紧张起来，想阻止异物的入侵，但那东西还是无情地向深处推进去。他觉得自己被撑开了，高低不平的粗糙表面磨着他被绷紧的穴口和内壁，从尾椎向上升起一阵钝痛。恐惧像一股冰水冲进他昏昏沉沉的大脑，他想挣扎，但浑身无力，铐住的双手让他无计可施。他才发现在他双腿之间跪着的换成了一个男人，浑身上下穿戴的东西只有遮住脸的黑色面罩，一只手按住他的腿，另一只手里拿着什么，在他股间进进出出。

“嘘——嘘，”他听见贝丝的声音，她不知什么时候又出现在他身边，让他的头枕在自己大腿上，抚摸着他的脸，“别担心，我在这儿，解开你的束缚，放下你的面具，跟着我，展开，拥抱，倾听——”

她的声音像有魔力，他的恐慌消失了，四肢瘫软下来，尾椎部的疼痛也消失了，代之以一种燃尽一切的渴望，深入骨髓的痒，像无数蚂蚁在他的下腹内爬动，让他不顾一切。他开始不由自主地摇动胯部，追逐那个不知是什么的东西。

——对——对，就这样，放弃一切，迎接他——

谁的声音在笑。

异物忽然离开了，骤然的空虚让马蒂呻吟了一声，他睁开眼睛，看见那个戴面具的男人俯视着他，手里拿着一个奇怪的东西——一根棕绿色的棍状物，像粗大的章鱼触须，弯曲的，上面布满了凸起的吸盘。男人笑着，又抓起他的腿，让他看到那奇怪的东西没入他的身体。妈的，我被一条辐射章鱼操了，马蒂昏乱的脑子想着，但他欢迎那种充满感——但这次那东西在突然他体内扭动起来，像一只活生生的软体动物，他发出一声恐惧的喊叫，臀部拱起来，离开了床垫。但贝丝的嘴唇封住了他的嘴，不知是谁的手按住他的大腿，握住他已经铁硬的阴茎，用力摩擦和拨弄，他感到体内的物体充满了他，抽插着，牵扯着他的穴口，振动着，钻磨着，冲撞着他的肠道，蹂躏着那个最敏感的点，让他浑身发抖，眼泪不受控制地流出来。他的呜咽闷在嘴里，用仅有的力气徒劳地拉扯着手铐，扭着臀部。那该死的异物还在无情地搅动。他的眼睛模糊了，一切都像在达利的画里，荒诞，扭曲，错位，但所有的感官都那么真实——混乱，淫糜又肮脏，像被毒蛇缠绕，它邪恶的舌头舔进他的最深处。但想像着被那丑陋的东西操干的画面却让他兴奋——那是他的一部分，来自那幽暗混沌的欲望之海，他越是想逃离就越无法挣脱。他只能乞求那只手的主人给他更多。

那只手只撸动了两次，他就射了，浑身的力气好像也随之流光了。一股迷雾在脑中弥漫开，他渐渐坠入一片灰白的泥沼，没有恐惧，也没有羞耻。他感到一种暖洋洋的失重感，像在桑拿房一样轻松，他的意识越来越远，只有下腹深处的渴望还在咬啮着。不知怎么的，他已经脸朝下趴着，那蠕动着的异物退了出去，他感到一双粗糙有力的手抓着他的臀瓣把它们分开，然后一根温暖粗长的东西插进来，肠道又被抻开，挤满了——他模糊地知道那是什么——但他不在乎，他渴望它，迫不及待地迎合它。一只手把他的脸按在床垫里，大腿和胯部撞着他的臀，他知道自己被一根阴茎干着，但他喜欢——被那个可恶的东西操过，只让他更想要真实的身体接触——至少它不那么冰冷，能满足他体内燃烧着的无休无止的渴念。他挣扎着扭过头，只想看看身后人的脸，但只看到一副黑色面具，和机械一样动作的身体。他开始想像面具下面有一双锐利的蓝眸，从半闭的眼帘下看着他，纹着黑鸟的手臂紧箍着他，细长有力的手指掐进他的皮肉，他想看到那张冷漠的脸被自己引起的情热点燃——

不，拉斯特，为什么让我想起你。

我恨你。我恨你。

他再一次高潮的时候，听到自己喊出拉斯特的名字。

 

 

——我在降下火焰之处舞蹈，  
不知名的王即将来到。①

 

——只是个梦罢了，马蒂。贝丝说，微笑起来。

 

①出自美国作家Thom Ryng根据钱伯斯的小说二次创作的剧本《黄衣之王》，1999。


	6. Chapter 6

2012年。

马蒂没想到他还会见到这个地方。

在树林中行驶了一段路之后，主建筑出现在眼前。房子已经基本看不出原来的样子，房顶已经消失了，外墙斑驳，立柱倾颓，立在满地荒草和落叶中，空空的窗户像死去的眼睛。马蒂眼前忽然闪过像神话般出现在黑夜里的宅邸，孤零零的壁灯照亮的大门。他的背后蓦然一阵发冷。

“这的确作过酒吧，”拉斯特的声音在远处说，他已经围着废墟转了一圈，从空荡荡的门洞进到房子里。“这里有不少旧酒瓶呢。操，说不定我会喜欢这地方。”

马蒂也跟着他进了曾经是酒吧的前厅。雕花的窗框和墙上的石膏装饰让那个夜晚的记忆越来越清晰。

“这一片都属于塔特尔基金会的产业。”他咽了一口唾沫，“卡特里娜飓风早把这里毁得一干二净了。我想咱们找不到什么了。”

他们又在废墟中搜索了一阵，除了枯枝落叶和残砖破瓦之外什么也没有。大屋后面还有几处附属建筑，也废弃了。有一座长长的平房，走廊两边排列着不少房间，房里满是淤泥，墙上有水淹的痕迹。

马蒂看见墙上残存的深红色壁纸，忽然觉得一阵恶心。他扶住墙壁干呕起来。

——黄色帷幕。

那些事情，他一直把它当作一个噩梦。

“你还好吧？”拉斯特看着他。

“没事。可能是早上忘了吃药了。”他向拉斯特挥挥手，转过身去。

“你先回车上去，我再看一会儿。”拉斯特说。

“我又不是病人。”马蒂躲开他，向房子另一边走去。

他们把这片地方搜了个遍，鞋上沾满了泥，但很明显，这里没留下多少有用的信息。除了飓风的影响，也许是有人刻意扫除了所有痕迹。

“又一个大人物们寻欢作乐的秘密乐园——醉生梦死，纵欲狂欢。也许他们就是这样招揽信徒的。”拉斯特忽然出现在他面前。马蒂觉得脸上一热，赶紧把脸转开。

“告诉我，你是怎么知道这地方的？”拉斯特在阳光下眯着眼，叉着腰，“还有那个什么都没剩下的教堂。”

他们也去了那个废弃的教堂，那里已经是一片荒地，长满了野草。房屋荡然无存，只有还留着“罪人”两个字的牌子倒在草丛中。

马蒂脑中跑过一百种解释，但最后还是叹了口气。“贝丝。”对拉斯特，掩饰完全没有用。“我找过她，但后来……她消失了。”

拉斯特沉吟了一阵，然后摇摇头。“我想即便她在这里呆过，也并不清楚自己参与了什么。希望她足够聪明，能及时脱身。”

他拍了拍手上的土。“从这里怕是找不到什么突破了。我们还是回去找纳税记录吧。”

他的目光在马蒂身上停了一会儿。马蒂有点不安——怕那锐利的目光会穿透他内心深处的帷幕。但拉斯特停止了，他转过头，点着了一支烟。

“你现在还会去教堂吗？”

马蒂有点意外他提起这个。他摇摇头。“很久没去过了。”

“嗯，”拉斯特打量着他，“只是觉得，教堂对你有些特殊的意义。”

“也许吧，”马蒂想起母亲专为星期天买的帽子，和讲坛前的长椅——他坐在上面脚还碰不到地。“以前我一直认为上帝会庇护我们，保护他选中的人，让我们远离邪恶。像白天和黑夜那么分明。但其实，”他看着那片颓败的废墟。“世界是灰色的，我们无法阻止黑暗入侵——因为我们也是灰色的。”

拉斯特注视了他一会儿。不知为什么，马蒂觉得他的表情有点悲伤。

“但也许我们能守住那道最后的门。”

马蒂不禁微笑起来。拉斯特皱了皱眉。“怎么？”

“没什么。我只想说，我很高兴你回来。”

拉斯特的神色放松了，嘴角微微一动。他拍了拍马蒂的背，向汽车走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完。后面还有个番外，PWP, Rust/Marty。


	7. 番外一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内容可以接上我的另一篇文《年轮》

2013年。阿拉斯加。

“相信这只是暂时的，”拉斯特在树墩上摆了几个空啤酒罐，把猎枪塞到马蒂手里。“你需要一些恢复练习。”

拉斯特和马蒂回到拉斯特父亲的狩猎小屋度假。这是马蒂第一次来阿拉斯加。前天夜里他们的木屋遭遇了一个不速之客——一只棕熊的拜访，它破坏了他们的储物棚，洗劫了他们的食品储备。马蒂拿起猎枪想保护他们，但发现自己无法扣动扳机——那是卡寇莎之后的创伤后遗症。第二天他们花了一天时间修复储物棚，加固栅栏和门窗。现在又是熊类觅食的季节，他们不能再掉以轻心。今天拉斯特带马蒂到木屋旁边的山林里，让他练习射击。

枪声在白雪覆盖的山林间回荡，无数鸟雀喧闹着飞上天空。浪费了不少子弹后，马蒂觉得手指不再发抖，扳机也不那么沉重了。成功打掉多个啤酒罐以后，拉斯特满意地点点头。

“不过这只是固定靶，明天想跟我去打猎么？”

“当然。”马蒂向他挤挤眼。“如果再碰上那杂种熊，我得让它好看。”

“你最好祈祷我们别碰上它。”拉斯特不以为然地耸耸肩。“多少比你强的猎人都栽在这种想法上，更别说你目前的水平只适合在社区射击俱乐部练练手。”

马蒂给他竖了个中指。但他很高兴又找回了拿枪的感觉。

 

窗外的松林喧嚣着，雪片扑打着玻璃，窗缝里的风声像风笛一样响。炉火跳跃着，给整个屋子投下变幻不定的影子。

马蒂注意不到这些。他只能听到拉斯特在他耳边的呼吸声，又粗又重，和他自己敲鼓似的心跳混在一起。他用双手和膝盖支撑着自己，让拉斯特从后面操着他。木床吱吱嘎嘎地响，他模糊地想，幸好这床很结实。他的四肢开始发抖，感到拉斯特的手指掐住他的腰，陷进他的臀肉，胯部不停地撞着他，快得让他没法跟上节奏。拉斯特的火热的硬挺充满了他的肠道，它无情地顶撞着，碾压着，他觉得自己像一只被钉在纸片上的甲虫——而屁股里简直像有台蒸汽机。

“操，拉斯特，”他喘着气从牙缝里说，“你的屁股是电动的吗，”

拉斯特吐了口气，听着好像在笑。“你真是匹烈马。”他又猛撞了一下，忽然退出去，骤然的空虚让马蒂发出一声呻吟。

拉斯特按着他的颈背，让他放低身体，然后抓紧他的手腕把他固定住，另一只手环住他的脖子，手指伸进他的嘴里。他觉得那些指头在口腔里拨弄着——天哪，拉斯特在餐桌上，认真地一根根舔着自己手指上的奶油，一定是故意的——他不禁用舌头裹住它们，吮吸起来。

他听见拉斯特发出一声满意的呻吟，咬住他的耳朵，又插入了他。马蒂跳了一下——轻点，狼崽，但他说不出话来，只能发出一声闷哼——他被拉斯特的整个身体罩住了，那人的动作一点没有慢下来，好像要把身下的人捣进床垫里。

马蒂的腿软了，对方的压力让他的整个下半身落在床上，这样更轻松些。但粗硬的熊皮扎着他赤裸的腹部和股沟，而且——妈的——他的硬挺硌着自己，扎人的皮毛摩擦着他充血的性器，又疼又痒，让他简直要发疯——该死的老比尔，为什么要在这张床上，那混蛋——拉斯特把他压得太紧了，他没法伸手去摸。他含糊地哼出声来，不由自主地在拉斯特身下扭动，想离开那恼人的熊皮。

拉斯特好像明白了，马蒂感到对方慢下来，放开了他的手，身上的压力减轻了些——他被拉起来一点，然后那灵活的手指钻到他的鼠蹊部，握住了他的阴茎，开始套弄，同时配合着抽插的节奏。

马蒂呜咽了一声，抓紧了毛皮——换了一个角度，拉斯特的动作更加凶猛，不断戳挤着那个要命的点——老天，你想刺穿我吗，拉斯特——酥麻感像一股电流，从他的最深处蹿上脊骨，辐射到腰臀和大腿。他像孩子一样无助地呻吟着，每被顶撞一下都让他想要更多。拉斯特的手还在继续动作，用力之大把他攥得生疼。内外夹击的感觉简直太过了，但那还不够——他觉得自己深处的闸门被打开了，无尽的欲望一浪接着一浪，像无底深渊，他转过头去，找到拉斯特的嘴唇，饥渴地吻他，好像想从他嘴里夺走最后一口氧气。

上帝，别停，千万别停，他说，羞耻感早被扔到九霄云外。他感到背后那个男人的目光，感到他的心跳和颤抖，听到他狂乱的低语，知道自己让他发疯。他用力摆动着臀，迎合对方的撞击，一边用手向后摸着拉斯特的大腿，把他拉向自己。他喜欢自己以这样的姿势向拉斯特打开，服从他，容纳他，同时被他覆盖，拥有，像经过狂风暴雨，终于回到港口的小船。

拉斯特撸了五六下之后，忽然攥紧了他。他的四肢都抖起来，已经在高潮的边缘，但阴茎被拉斯特攥住了，无法释放。

“拉……拉斯特，放手……”他扭动着身体想挣脱，但被对方牢牢锁住，那火热还在不停地冲撞着他的最脆弱之处。

“告诉我，你有多想要。”拉斯特喘息着说。

“……混蛋，”马蒂咬着牙，额头抵着床垫，脸埋在胳膊上。他浑身都在发抖，释放的渴望淹没了最后一丝理智和羞耻，他的舌头失控了，喃喃地泄出一串不成句的呓语。“想要你——想要你看着我，吻我，摸我，想要你的老二，操我，操我的屁股——想让你为我发疯……想感觉你，在里面和外面，充满我，包围我……想你，一直在想，多少次梦见你，像现在这样——想要你……射在我里面……”

他感到拉斯特的呼吸越来越急，他们一起颤抖，震动起来，像被同一股电流连在一起。拉斯特放开了他，他喊出声来，射了拉斯特一手。拉斯特把精液抹在他的腹部，又锁住他的腰继续抽插了几次——马蒂感到对方的大腿和手臂都在颤抖，绷紧得像一张弓，屏住呼吸——也释放了。他们都瘫软了。

风声已经停息了。小屋里只有柴火细微的爆裂声，和他们粗重的呼吸。

“操，你简直要命，”拉斯特还在喘气，好不容易说出话来。马蒂头晕目眩，我才是差点被你弄死的那个好吗，他模糊地想，感到对方的手把他的脸扳过来，吻住他，不容抵抗地索要他的嘴唇。他们的唇舌缠在一起，咬啮和吸吮，直到都喘不过气来。

马蒂面朝下趴着，拉斯特全身的重量都压在他身上。他们都浑身是汗，滑腻腻的。拉斯特一只胳膊枕在马蒂下巴底下，另一只手抱住他的肩膀。马蒂轻轻抚摸着他的手臂。毛皮搔着他的皮肤，让他仍然敏感的身体感到愉悦的刺激。他闻到旧皮，松木和灰尘的味道，觉得自己陷在一只熊的拥抱中。

拉斯特动了一下，想从他背上挪开，但马蒂拉住他的手。他喜欢被拉斯特压着的感觉。被他柔软的肉体覆盖着，温暖坚实的重量让他安心。他只想一直这么呆下去。拉斯特的阴茎还埋在他体内，刚才还横冲直撞的家伙变得柔和又驯服，他觉得他它简直像自己的一部分，他一直在寻找的那部分。操，和另一个男人的老二连在一起这种事居然让自己这么着迷，马蒂想，轻笑了一声 ——他过去从没想过会让一个男人把他压在身下，但他知道现在的自己已经不在乎这些，——你之前到底在怕什么——只奇怪为什么直到现在才对自己诚实。他在乎的只有和自己肌肤相贴的这个人，他的体温，和他的抚摸。

那天夜里，棕熊来袭之后，拉斯特把他压倒在床上，他们做爱，直到天亮。从那之后，一切束缚和压抑都不存在了。只要有机会，他们就饥渴地粘在一起，好像要找回失去的时间。我们都失落得太久了，马蒂想。

“是真的么，”拉斯特摸着他的手指，“刚才的话。”

马蒂脸上又发起烧来，恢复了神智的他简直无地自容——他知道自己一定已经红得像只龙虾，而且贴着他的拉斯特也感觉到了。“只是……做过的梦。那么你呢？”

拉斯特停了一会儿，然后回答。“我曾想着你自慰。”

他的坦白让马蒂吃了一惊。一股暖流忽然从腹部涌起来，充满全身。

“你觉得好些了吗？”拉斯特说。“今天的射击。”

“不错，挺有效的。”马蒂叹了口气，“要不是你把我折腾得这么累，明天我们就可以去打野兔了。”

拉斯特又笑了一声。“这可是你的主意，牛仔。”

的确，马蒂想起来，晚上他们喝了几杯威士忌之后，马蒂忽然觉得阴影从四面升起，雪是那么冷，木屋是这么小，自己被无边的荒野和黑暗的松林笼罩着，方圆几十里内也许只有他们两人。幽暗是如此广大，在不知名处窃窃私语。他抱住拉斯特，倒在炉火边的小床上，用嘴和手探索着，只想感觉拉斯特的体温——然而不知为什么，后来就变成了这样。两天里第三次被按倒，马蒂真不知道拉斯特的精力哪里来——他们今天还走了六英里山路呢——他简直是索求无度。该死，亏我以前还以为你是性冷淡呢，马蒂想。

“下次记得提醒我，再也别带尊美醇出来了。”

拉斯特在他耳边嗤地一笑。

“你笑什么？”

“说实话，我还以为你会拿拳头招呼我的脸，或是像以前那样忙不迭地逃跑呢。”

“这荒山野岭，你让我跑到哪去？——是你计划好的吧？”

“相信么，有一千次我想过这么干，从……每次看到你自以为是的脸，还有冲我挥拳头的时候，就想——把你按在墙上，操到你求饶。”拉斯特低沉的声音让马蒂浑身一阵酥麻。

“操你，——这话应该我说才对。”他觉得呼吸有点困难。

拉斯特的手又移到了马蒂的大腿上部，在那里游移。马蒂感到皮肤上穿过一阵愉快的战栗。

“下次吧。”拉斯特的声音里带着明显的笑意，鼻子蹭着马蒂的耳朵。

马蒂觉得有点喘不过气来。他轻轻动了一下身体，拉斯特会意，他的重量从他背上离开了。马蒂吐出了一口气，翻过身侧躺着，面对着拉斯特，用手臂环住他的腰。他们都安静下来。

窗外的松林在摇曳，流云在飞驰，苍白的月亮时隐时现。光和影晃动着，像一个梦。

像他和玛姬的蜜月之夜。像他婚姻的最后一晚，那个黑暗的餐厅。像那个谵妄，荒淫的热夜。

他想起和拉斯特的第一次见面，注意到他神经质地拨弄着手上的表链，指尖被咬破了皮。他是那么消瘦，眼里带着夜的阴影。从那以后，多少年过去了。他们寻觅，彷徨，命运的河流把他们分开，经历了多少曲折和跌宕，又再次交汇。他终于找回了他，像找回了丢失的拼图。这个男人在身边，他感到安全。暗影已经被挡在门外。无论是卡寇莎的虚空，还是棕熊的咆哮，都无法再伤到他。

他都没注意自己脸上已经湿了。拉斯特伸手过来，用手指摩挲着他的面颊。

“你怎么了？”

马蒂不知如何回答。他看到拉斯特的眼睛，微茫的火光在他的眼里跳动。在那幽深的蓝色中，他能看到无数交错的回忆。抱着猎枪，表情严肃，还是个孩子的拉斯特。阴云笼罩的无边大海中，在小小的渔船上摇晃的拉斯特。在父亲冷清的墓前，低垂着头的拉斯特。他觉得自己的肋骨下像开了一个洞，哀伤和喜悦，不安和渴望在拨动着他的心。那个空洞久已荒芜和干涸，而他需要眼前的人把它填满。

“你孤独吗？”他的声音发颤。

拉斯特眨了眨眼。他的眼神变得朦胧。马蒂知道他的神思又飘远了。

“我们都是孤独的，像这片土地一样。”

“孤独的阿拉斯加。孤独的土地……”马蒂不知自己在说什么，“这里有极昼，白夜，漫长的白天，但那阳光是假的，你以为走在光天化日之下，你睁着眼睛，活着，但只是个假象。也许我一直走在漫长的夜里——从没醒过……”

他的眼睛闭上了。睡意开始让他的意识变得恍惚起来。他的声音越来越轻。

别走，拉斯特。他喃喃地说。

我再也不想一个人。

他感到拉斯特的手。

天快亮了，马蒂。我在这儿。

在沉入梦乡前，他只听到拉斯特烟一样轻的声音。


	8. 番外二

马蒂醒来的时候，阳光已经照着他的脸。窗外鸟声啁啾，蓝天和白雪明亮得耀眼。宿醉还是让他的头昏昏沉沉的，浑身发软，腰酸背痛。枕头上还留着拉斯特的味道。他陷在暖洋洋的皮毛里，完全不想动。操，干这事我还是老了——他回味着昨夜的事情，不禁又微笑起来。拉斯特没在身边，一定是去房后的浴室了。他有点失望。

他懒洋洋地翻了个身，打量着小小的屋子。壁炉里已经加过柴了，屋里一点也不冷。炉边的箱子上有一叠纸张，上面压着一小块木炭——昨天他还没注意到，大概是整理阁楼的时候翻出来的废纸。他看了一阵，发现上面有些线条，像是一些画，引起了他的好奇。他下了床，打了个寒颤——他还一丝不挂呢——连忙穿上衣服。他拿起那叠纸，回到床上，仔细看起来。那果然是一些画，画在活页纸上或包装纸的背面，都是速写或涂鸦，笔触很随意，但他能认出那些富有表现力的线条是拉斯特的手笔。第一张上是一些零散的人体，有手臂，眼睛，鼻子和下巴，还有侧脸的轮廓。下一张上有各种全身的速写。他发现那是自己的形象——多年前的形象。他有点意外，但忍不住笑起来。他想起自己还留着多年前拉斯特来家里作客的时候给奥德丽和梅茜画的速写——奥德丽把彩笔塞到他手里，他竟然没有拒绝。

但接着看下去，他的笑容消失了。他脸上发热，心跳加快——天，拉斯特，你都画了什么——吊带袜和高跟鞋是什么鬼——最后一张显然就是刚刚用木炭匆匆画的，他想起来，半梦半醒的时候他感到拉斯特下了床，听见摩擦纸张的窸窣声。他扫了一眼纸上自己的面孔和裸体，捂住脸——见鬼，拉斯特，原来你就这么消磨时间吗——他开始怀疑拉斯特在他路易斯安那的房间里是不是藏着一本让他脸红的秘密速写集了。

“发现狐狸的脚印了。”拉斯特推门进来，带进一股寒冷清新的空气。马蒂差点吓掉了魂，赶紧把手里的画塞在枕头底下。

拉斯特一边脱外衣一边盯着他。马蒂觉得脸上已经发烫了——该死，我为什么要像犯了错误似的——他从床上下来，清了清嗓子。“我要去洗澡了。”

“今天天气很好，想去打猎吗？”拉斯特弯下腰去拨火。

“为什么不？”马蒂说。“我想你还该带上你的本子，那有不少可画的。”

拉斯特看了他一会儿，马蒂看见他眼里渐渐升起打趣的神色。“好主意。不过我已经有更好的模特了。”

 

END


End file.
